


Hale Family

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hale family - Freeform, Wallpaper, family tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale family and who i picture as the characters. </p><p>Alicia Copolla :  Talia Hale<br/>Misha Collins : Richard Stewart Hale </p><p>kids<br/>Meghan Ory : Laura Hale<br/>Tyler Hoechlin :  Derek Hale<br/>Adelaid kane : Cora Hale<br/>Molly Jackson  : Estelle Hale<br/>Eve Moon :  Olivia Hale </p><p>Brothers & family<br/>Ian Bohen : Peter Hale<br/>Monica Bellucci  :  Michaela Hale Passante.  (Peter's wife)<br/>David Mazouz : Matthew Hale (Peter's son) </p><p>****************<br/>Twins Brothers of Talia and Peter Hale<br/>Aaron Ashmore  :   William Hale<br/>Shawn Ashmore  :  Zachary Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Family

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps more to come, who knows ?

[Direct link, click here](http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q539/Marlislash_Gabs/arbre.jpg)

Thumbnail  
[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/arbre.jpg.html)


End file.
